I Am The Alpha- Crossover
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: Percy Jackson meets Teen Wolf Moving to Beacon Hills for a change of wars and destruction Percy meets his cousin Derek Hale again and Percy gets a new adopted brother: Isaac Lahey, and with trouble always following him, and with secrets of his own things will get bloody…Especially when Percy gets bitten.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Title: I am the Alpha**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson meets Teen Wolf**

 **Moving to Beacon Hills for a change of wars and destruction  
Percy meets his cousin Derek Hale again and Percy gets a new adopted brother:  
Isaac Lahey, and with trouble always following him, and with secrets of his own  
things will get bloody…** **Especially when Percy gets bitten.**

 **P.J.O Characters: Percy J, Sally J/B. Paul B, Nico A, Thalia G,**

 **P.J.O/H.O.O Characters: Jason G, Hazel L, Reyna A, Frank Z,  
Dakota**

 **Godly Characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus**

 **Secondary godly Characters: Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto,  
Mercury, Bacchus**

 _ **Teen  
Wolf Characters: Derek H, Scott MC, Stiles S, Erica, Peter H, Lydia, Allison A,  
Chris A, Aiden, Ethan, Melissa MC, Sheriff S, Deaton, Jackson, Isaac L**_

 **Titans: Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Atlas**

Primordial: Anake, Chronus,

 **English**

 **Rated t (Will be lemons at chapters)**

 **Romance/ Adventure**

 **Main Pairings: Kronos/Percy- Derek/Scott- Iapetus/Hyperion-  
Lydia/Jackson**

 **Secondary pairings: Sally/Paul**

 **A/N: this is written with  
Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5/ James D- Because I can't write Lemons**

 **Enjoy**

 **Prologue: Beginning**

In the beginning there was Time and Fate, Anake and Chronus.

Anake began to spin her spindle and the universe was being made.

Together the Universals made and egg, after a while it split into three parts. The first was the earth, the second was the underworld, and the last part was the sky. The leftover egg shells broke and the sea was formed.

"I will name the sea Pontus, rise son and breathe in life." Chronus blew over the waters and a form was made.

"I will name the earth Gaia, rise daughter and breathe in life." Anake did the same thing and the dust formed into a humane shape.

"We will call the sky Ouranus, rise son and breathe in life" Anake said at the same time as Chronus. "Last we name the underworld Tartarus, ryse son and breathe in life" they said and another shape was formed.

Over the years Anake and Chronus made more deities, that they called Primordial: Styx, Hope, Erebus, Nyx, Silena, Holus, Eros, and Chaos. Once that was done the Universals rested and let their children control what they made.

Ouranus and Gaia mated and had many children, the elder Cyclops, the Hekatonkheires, and the Titans. The titans were: Oceanus, Koios, Krios, Hyperion, Iapetus, Theia, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Tethys, and Kronos.

They overthrew their father and formed from his blood were there giant brothers, Aphrodite, the Erinyes (Furies), the nymphs, and the Fates. As the titans were over throwing their father Ouranus gave a prophecy and told them that one day his own children would do the same thing to him.

Later on through history, Kronos and Rhea got together and had six children, the gods of Olympus: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.

Chiron is half horse and half human: Centaur.

For ten long years they fought their dad and the other titans.

Zeus and the gods won with the help of the hundred hands and they threw the titans into the pit called Tartarus.

After that Zeus became king of the gods, Poseidon king of the Seas, and Hades the king of the Underworld.

 **-PJO/HOO/TW-**

Percy listened to the man that was leaning on the wall and smiled at the golden eyes Titan.

"That is it?" he asks and leans up to the man and kisses his cheek.

"Well there is more but then I would be here all night." smirking Kronos stalked closer and pushed the son of Poseidon up against the wall.

"When were you going to tell me you're leaving New York?" he asked and saw Percy swallow.

"I was going to… but you distracted me, we are adopting a boy into the family… named Isaac, dunno the last name. But I am happy. I will miss you of course. Plus I love you and only you.

We are also meeting my cousin, his name is Derek Hale."

Leaning down the titan smiled, Percy noticed that the king did that only with him, and alone, he would put up a cold personality with his older brothers near.

"Be safe, love. Now come, I need you on your bed."

Smirking Percy spread his legs.

 **-PJO/HOO/TW-**

Derek raced in the woods, his mate was in danger, because that was only when they howled.

When he got there his mate stood in his half wolf form cowering by a man who smelt like an ancient being with lots of power.

"Derek Hale, I presume?" he asked and his odd silver eyes bore into his green ones.

"Yes?" he said and stepped forwards to help his mate, but stopped as a spear materialized in the unknown man's hands.

"You will protect what is my brother's, I am positive you know what I mean?"

Shaking his head he stared at his mate.

"You will know. Make sure he is safe, no harm must come to him, or this one will die, and you will know heartbreak like never before.

With a flash of darkness the ancient being left and Scott was panting from where the spear was at his throat.

"Come, we need a meet, I am sorry that I wasn't able to help." Derek helped Scott up.

"Just you being here helped."

Than a crash and all of Scott's pack was there.

"What is wrong?!" Isaac gasped and stared at his alphas.

"We have a threat from an unknown being. Isaac, get to the police station, your new family should be there already." Scott commanded and everyone listened.

No one noticed the person crouched in the trees, but when Derek looked back he was positive he saw golden eyes watching him.

" _Protect him or your precious pack dies." a voice whispered in his head and he shivered._

"I will" he whispered and held his mate closer.

 **A/N: was that good enough?**

 **Plus I am not entirely sue I wrote Isaac's last name right.**

 **I would also like to say James and I have been watching the Teen Wolf Seasons and reading about the Mythology of Greece and Rome.**

 **Plus this came to my head when we saw** **Deucalion get his eyes sight back.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

**Title: I am the Alpha**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson meets Teen Wolf**

 **Moving to Beacon Hills for a change of wars and destruction**

 **Percy meets his cousin Derek Hale again and Percy gets a new adopted brother:**

 **Isaac Lahey, and with trouble always following him, and with secrets of his own**

 **things will get bloody…Especially when Percy gets bitten.**

 **P.J.O Characters: Percy J, Sally J/B. Paul B, Nico A, Thalia G,**

 **P.J.O/H.O.O Characters: Jason G, Hazel L, Reyna A, Frank Z,**

 **Dakota**

 **Godly Characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus**

 **Secondary godly Characters: Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto,**

 **Mercury, Bacchus**

 _ **Teen Wolf Characters: Derek H, Scott MC, Stiles S, Erica, Peter H, Lydia, Allison A,**_

 _ **Chris A, Aiden, Ethan, Melissa MC, Sheriff S, Deaton, Jackson, Isaac L**_

Titans: Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Atlas

 **Primordial: Anake, Chronus,**

 **English**

 **Rated t (Will be lemons at chapters)**

 **Romance/ Adventure**

 **Main Pairings: Kronos/Percy- Derek/Scott- Iapetus/Hyperion-**

 **Lydia/Jackson**

 **Secondary pairings: Sally/Paul**

 **A/N: this is written with Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5/ James D- Because I can't write Lemons**

 **A/N2: Right I had some complaints that I should put this on PJ/teen wolf crossover sites… I just wanna say that I will, but this one is staying up, because not many people read crossovers!**

 **Oh and for those who said Percy is just a B*tch for Kronos to F*ck, it's not true, I will explain on what happens and how Percy came to love Kronos. One last thing, the story Kronos is telling there is more, I just needed to put that there, because/ but I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and liked this story!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Family…Again**

*Last chapter*

 _Than a crash and all of Scott's pack was there._

 _"What is wrong?!" Isaac gasped and stared at his alphas._

 _"We have a threat from an unknown being. Isaac, get to the police station, your new family should be there already." Scott commanded and everyone listened._

 _No one noticed the person crouched in the trees, but when Derek looked back he was positive he saw golden eyes watching him._

 _"Protect him or your precious pack dies." a voice whispered in his head and he shivered._

 _"I will" he whispered and held his mate closer._

*NOW*

Percy was sitting in the back of the car when his hands glowed and a book appeared it wasn't thick, maybe only 3 pages or so. Opening it, he saw Kronos' handwriting.

 _This is more of the story I was telling you the other night. - K_

 _Hades used the helm of Darkness that the elder cyclops made for him, snuck into his father's palace and took his weapon of power: his scythe. The gods waged war against their father and let loose the Elder Cyclops, and the one hundred handed. They gave all the information on about the castle and with a plan, the gods _

Not prepared for that move, Kronos was than chopped up, with his own weapon, once that was done, the gods threw the weapon into the deepest depths of the ocean. 

Looking up when he hears his name been called he see's his mom's worried eyes.

"We are here, and come on it is time to roll."

With a sigh the son of Poseidon got out of the car and folded up the pieces of paper and followed his parents up to the police station.

_TEEN_WOLF/PERCY_JACKSON_

Isaac watched as the door opened and the family entered, sniffing the air, Isaac let his wolf abilities control for a short amount of time. He smelt the ocean, and it was ancient, not like it was right now, he also smelt the humans with the ocean, but not as powerful.

"There they are, that is them." Scott pointed to the family.

"I am nervous" confessed the beta.

"I know, we will watch them and you are allowed at my house anytime Isaac," Scott promised and the family walked forwards.

"Hey, we are here to pick up my new adopted son, his name is Isaac Lahey, my name is Sally Jackson/BLofis" sally had long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you Mrs Blofis, and he is right over there. Very excited to see you, and my name is Sheriff Stilinski."

They heard the boy huff and look to him.

His eyes were like the ocean, very green and his black hair was curling slightly.

"Mother, i am going to go get some things we need at the house, i will be back later on.." after a nod the teen left and Isaac walked forwards.

"Hey, i am Isaac, this is my friend Scott"

Sally turned and smiled at the boy with blond hair that was short, and his blue eyes, wide, she smiled.

"Sally, you can call me mom, or Sally, and this is my husband Paul, my son just left, his name is Percy."

"Derek's cousin?"

She had a nice laugh, "yes, Derek came to live at our house after what happened to my family…" Sally's eyes were wet, but the tears didn't fall. "I am sorry," she hiccupped. "I miss Talia"

_TEEN_WOLF_PERCY_JACKSON_

"Derek!" Percy yelled and looked up at the burnt down house, that his mother had grown up in. "Derek! I am here!" he yelled and saw his cousin stand there.

"Percy," he said and smiled and went to hug the teenager. "I missed you and how is life treating you?" he asked and ran a hand over his stubble.

"Pretty good since the last time we met,"

Derek stared at his cousin and smiled again, "No kidnappings?"

"No, i met my father, he is nice, Annabeth and i dated… but not anymore, what she did…" Percy looked down and twiddled his fingers, his ADHD acting up.

"You can tell me whatever you want, now where is my aunt?" smiling Percy motioned to the car and pulled out his keys.

"Paul gave me a car for my 17th birthday." he said at the questioning look.

"Nice."

_TEEN_WOLF_PERCY_JACKSON_

 _*Flashback*_

 _the oceans were rough. waves crashed the sea and the storm clouds crackled but there was no lightening. Percy sat at the ocean side and looked at the note in his hands._

 _Dear Percy_

 _I am sorry to say but i know what you did, I know what happened in Tartarus. You can never redeem yourself in my eyes._

 _-Annabeth._

 _Percy didn't know what she was talking about. but she wouldn't talk to him, try get him in trouble in all the sports he did, with a huff he had went to confront her._

 _"Annabeth, we need to talk." he said and stared into grey eyes that showed distrust._

 _"No, I don't want to Percy," Annabeth had tears in her eyes._

 _"Annabe-"_

 _"NO! I don't like you! I hate you! and if i could i will kill you! don't come near ,me again!"_

 _pausing in his stride to the teen he stared at her._

 _"What happened to the woman i loved?"_

 _"She grew in her head, knows that a son of **Poseidon** and Athena will never do!" she sneered Poseidon like it was the worst of the curses. _

_"Don't... we can make it work."_

 _"No, because i was never yours and you were never mine."  
_

* * *

 **A/N: okay! please tell me what you thought and sorry for the jumping around a bit.**


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Derek and Dinner

**Title: I am the Alpha**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson meets Teen Wolf**

 **Moving to Beacon Hills for a change of wars and destruction** **  
** **Percy meets his cousin Derek Hale again and Percy gets a new adopted brother:** **  
** **Isaac Lahey, and with trouble always following him, and with secrets of his own** **  
** **things will get bloody…Especially when Percy gets bitten.**

 **P.J.O Characters: Percy J, Sally J/B. Paul B, Nico A, Thalia G,**

 **P.J.O/H.O.O Characters: Jason G, Hazel L, Reyna A, Frank Z,** **  
** **Dakota**

 **Godly Characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus**

 **Secondary godly Characters: Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto,** **  
** **Mercury, Bacchus**

 ** _Teen_** _ **  
**_ ** _Wolf Characters: Derek H, Scott MC, Stiles S, Erica, Peter H, Lydia, Allison A,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Chris A, Aiden, Ethan, Melissa MC, Sheriff S, Deaton, Jackson, Isaac L_**

 **Titans: Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Atlas**

Primordial: Anake, Chronus,

 **English**

 **Rated t (Will be lemons at chapters)**

 **Romance/ Adventure**

 **Main Pairings: Kronos/Percy- Derek/Scott- Iapetus/Hyperion-** **  
** **Lydia/Jackson**

 **Secondary pairings: Sally/Paul**

 **A/N: this is written with** **  
** **Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5/ James D- Because I can't write Lemons**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: Seeing Derek and Dinner**

 _*last chapter*_

 _"Annabe-"_

 _"NO! I don't like you! I hate you! And if I could I will kill you! Don't come near, me again!"_

 _Pausing in his stride to the teen he stared at her._

 _"What happened to the woman I loved?"_

 _"She grew in her head, knows that a son of_ ** _Poseidon_** _and Athena will never do!" she sneered Poseidon like it was the worst of the curses._

 _"Don't... we can make it work."_

 _"No, because I was never yours and you were never mine."_

 _*NOW*_

 **Sally P.O.V**

I showed Isaac his room and he smiled but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"What is wrong?" I ask and smile again.

I seem to be doing that a lot.

"Do I have to move to New York with you guys?" Isaac runs a hand through his blond curls.

"Hades no! We moved because my son had past dramas and it wasn't working out with his old girlfriend… don't tell him I told you, he wants to forget her. What she did…" I shudder and look away and look up into Paul's eyes as he leans down to comfort me.

Just then the door opens and my son stands there, Derek by his side.

"Hey Sally!" Derek rushes forwards and yanks me into a hug.

"Put me DOWN!" I squeal and laugh as my nephew gives me a bright smile.

"Missed you, have not seen you in years. Paul I trust you are treating my aunt well?" Paul nods.

"Percy would kick my a** if I wasn't."

Percy laughs and I usher them to the table.

"Sorry we are having take out. I didn't feel like cooking." I state and lay out the plates as Percy grabs the soup, spilling some on his hands and he doesn't flinch.

"Per-" Isaac begins and my son looks up.

"Something wrong?" he cocks his head.

"Umm… you got hot soup all over your hands." Derek states.

"OH! Ouch?"

 **Isaac P.O.V**

I stare at the boy that is older than me by a 5 months, he just got f*ing scalded by freaking hot soup and he says _ouch?_ Like it was no big deal!

"Did that just happen?" I whisper to Derek and see him nod his head slightly.

"Something isn't right." He whispers back and I see Percy's eyes going back and forth between me and his cousin.

Like he knows something, just then the phone rings.

"I got it!" Percy shoot forwards at a speed only an alpha werewolf could muster.

„Peresus? czy to you?"

„Hej, zastanawiałem się, kiedy jechaliśmy zadzwoń! Możesz też po prostu uratował mnie od bardzo trudnej sytuacji!

(Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call! You also just saved me from a very difficult situation!)

"Spotkajmy się w lesie o 10:30 pm ... I będzie czekał".

("Meet me in the forest at 10:30 pm... I will be waiting.")

"Ok będę tam"

("Okay I will be there")

I look to Derek to see if he understood what was just transpired, that I had heard with my werewolf hearing.

"I don't understand" he whispered and I frown.

Percy looks up and see's us staring at him and he looks down.

"That was a friend, sorry I need to go, I will be back mom"

and he is gone, just like that, with a kiss on her cheek.

"Do I want to know?"


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting and Secrets

**Title:** I am the Alpha

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson meets Teen Wolf

Moving to Beacon Hills for a change of wars and destruction **  
**Percy meets his cousin Derek Hale again and Percy gets a new adopted brother: **  
**Isaac Lahey, and with trouble always following him, and with secrets of his own **  
**things will get bloody…Especially when Percy gets bitten.

 **P.J.O Characters:** Percy J, Sally J/B. Paul B, Nico A, Thalia G,

 **P.J.O/H.O.O Characters:** Jason G, Hazel L, Reyna A, Frank Z, **  
**Dakota

 **Godly Characters:** Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus

 **Secondary godly Characters:** Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto, **  
**Mercury, Bacchus

 _ **Teen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wolf Characters:**_ _Derek H, Scott MC, Stiles S, Erica, Peter H, Lydia, Allison A,_ _  
_ _Chris A, Aiden, Ethan, Melissa MC, Sheriff S, Deaton, Jackson, Isaac L_

 **Titans:** Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Atlas

Primordial: Anake, Chronus,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** t (Will be lemons at chapters)

 **Genre:** Romance/ Adventure

 **Main Pairings:** Kronos/Percy- Derek/Scott- Iapetus/Hyperion- **  
**Lydia/Jackson

 **Secondary pairings:** Sally/Paul

 **A/N:** I am so sorry that I have not been updating! I have school, we have been moving, and I am looking for a job, and that fact I am trying to finish up my school work and all!  
Lol Thanks for still reading!

 **A/N:** this is written with **  
**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5/ James D- Because I can't write Lemons

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:** Meeting and Secrets

 ***Last Chapter***

 _("Meet me in the forest at 10:30 pm... I will be waiting.")_

 _"Ok będę tam"_

 _("Okay I will be there")_

 _I look to Derek to see if he understood what was just transpired, that I had heard with my werewolf hearing._

 _"I don't understand" he whispered and I frown._

 _Percy looks up and see's us staring at him and he looks down._

 _"That was a friend, sorry I need to go, I will be back mom"_

 _and he is gone, just like that, with a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Do I want to know?"_

 ***NOW***

 ***Flash back***

 _Derek Hale was with his mate Scott and the pack, they were running in the forest when they heard a shout of pain and the wolves slowly moved to the sound._

 _There, Derek's cousin, and Isaac's new brother, lay sprawled on the ground, his head had a bruise on it, and there was blood pouring down his chest._

" _Hello, Jackson," sneered the other wolf._

 _Everyone looked at Jackson, but frowned when Percy answered._

" _Hello… Lycian! Finally got your strength back to rise from Tartarus?"_

 _Derek gasped a bit and stumbled back._

" _What?" hissed his mate concerned._

" _Lycian is the Original Werewolf."_

 _The other werewolves gasped and stared on as Percy took out some daggers, it was bright silver and it reflected off on the moon._

" _Does your little family know what you are?"_

" _Leave them out of it! This town is under my protection!" Percy growled and jumped into the air and slammed his daggers hilt down; he earth trembled._

" _Scared that they would abandon you?"_

" _N-no, they won't!"_

 _The Hale Pack could all hear the despair in his voice as the King of the Werewolves got the better of him._

" _They will, all you are is a b*tch for_ Him _to F*ck, he doesn't love you. You're always going to be alone, no one will want you, all you do is bring death and destruction."_

" _Shut up!" Percy whispered, but the king of the werewolves kept going taunting the boy._

" _SHUT UP!" Percy roared and a powerful presence filled the air, making time freeze and Percy to charge at the werewolf._

" _I'm wanted, he loves me, so does my dad, the others do to, I- I don't bring death, it's a lie"_

" _You'll never be wanted," with that Lycian charged and Percy met him head on._

" _See you in Tartarus," Percy snarled his eyes glowing golden and the boy rammed the hilts of his blades in before he slummed to the ground._

 _Percy was crying and holding his hands to the wound that was still bleeding, the green eyed teen tried to stand up, and he swayed and fell dead to the world around him. His heart beat was faint and was slowing down._

 _Creeping forwards Derek looked down at his now unconscious cousin before he brought his canines out and bit the boy deeply, until his salty blood reached his throat and slid down his throat._

" _We won't give up on you Perce, what is family for?" murmurs of agreement were heard and they waited until the venom started to work._

 _Percy screamed but he still was asleep. He body arching, and steam rising into the air._

" _What's happening to me?" a soft scared voice croaked out._

" _You are turning into a werewolf Percy, you were going to die, and I saved you"_

 **3 weeks later**

Percy raced across the lawn and into the woods, oh gods; he hadn't seen him for a while and was starting to miss the titan… but what are lovers for?

He raced to the water's edge and gasped as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Perseus…" the voice murmured and the demigod turned around to see golden eyes bore into his before he was brought into a kiss and the kings arms held him close, and closer to his body.

"I missed you" Percy whispers and pulls back.

"I am sorry; my business with some of the Primordial Council didn't work out so great." Kronos said and swayed them back and forth.

"Kronos…?" Percy murmured and looked down and back up.

"Yes Perseus,"

Percy gulped and asked him to swear on the river Styx that he wouldn't murder his friends, with narrowed eyes the king did.

"I was bitten…"

" _What?!"_ Kronos growled and his eyes changed into black obsidian.

"A werewolf bit me; I have a few days until the full moon…" Percy whispered and felt the titan of time crush him into a hug and they were flashed elsewhere.

Turns out Kronos flashed them into his house and there sat Derek and the pack.

Kronos froze time and left him, Percy and the alpha unfrozen.

" _YOU!"_ Kronos scowled and backhanded the man, who rolled and went into a crouch growling. "I told you to protect him!"

"Kronos! Stop please, it's okay!" Percy pleaded in the old tongue and saw his cousin look at him as if he was crazy. "Please, you promised."

Kronos scowled and yanked the teen over to him and looked at the man on the floor.

"You'll get your curse soon Hale"

 **_LINE_BREAK_**

 **A/N:** I am sure you all have heard what happened to our Favorite Teen Wolf Cast/ Characters, but if not this is it: Please Respect Tyler, Ryan, and Cody!

#WeRespectYouRyan

#WeRespectYouCody

#WeRespectYouTyler

UPDATE:

For those of you who do not know, both Cody Christian and Tyler Posey have had intimate videos (In Posey's case, two videos) and pictures of themselves released online in the span of a day of each other just a few days ago, and now today Ryan Kelley has also had intimate pictures of himself leaked online.

The videos and pictures are of a sexually explicit nature and are a total and utter violation of both Cody, Tyler and Ryan's privacy and trust. Though given that it's happened so close to each other and Colton Haynes has also had an attempted hack on his phone at the same time, it very much looks as though this is a targeted attack against these actors.

So I urge you to report any videos or pictures you may see of these leaked nudes, and do not share them. For the sake of their privacy. They may be 'celebrities' or well-known figures but they're young men who are entitled to their own privacy and shouldn't have to have such an intimate thing spread around for the entire world to see.

Cody refuses to even leave his home or answer the phone this point as he's so humiliated - things like this have a negative impact on people, and Cody, Tyler and Ryan are people just like you and me...

So I'll reiterate what I said just a few days ago, you wouldn't want such a thing like that of yourself spread all across the internet for everyone to see would you?

So just show them some respect, show them some love and be decent human beings about this.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you thought! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Curse and Meeting the King

**Title:** I am the Alpha

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson meets Teen Wolf

Moving to Beacon Hills for a change of wars and destruction **  
**Percy meets his cousin Derek Hale again and Percy gets a new adopted brother: **  
**Isaac Lahey, and with trouble always following him, and with secrets of his own **  
**things will get bloody…Especially when Percy gets bitten.

 **P.J.O Characters:** Percy J, Sally J/B. Paul B, Nico A, Thalia G,

 **P.J.O/H.O.O Characters:** Jason G, Hazel L, Reyna A, Frank Z, **  
**Dakota

 **Godly Characters:** Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus

 **Secondary godly Characters:** Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto, **  
**Mercury, Bacchus

 ** _Teen_** _ **  
**_ ** _Wolf Characters:_** _Derek H, Scott MC, Stiles S, Erica, Peter H, Lydia, Allison A,_ _  
_ _Chris A, Aiden, Ethan, Melissa MC, Sheriff S, Deaton, Jackson, Isaac L_

 **Titans:** Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Atlas

Primordial: Anake, Chronus,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** t (Will be lemons at chapters)

 **Genre:** Romance/ Adventure

 **Main Pairings:** Kronos/Percy- Derek/Scott- Iapetus/Hyperion- **  
**Lydia/Jackson

 **Secondary pairings:** Sally/Paul

 **A/N 1:** this is written with **  
**Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5/ James D- Because I can't write Lemons

 **A/N 2:** I would like to thank: TheSilentFanGirl and raging fire storm. They have helped me write more, because they asked for more, I had gotten bad messages about my story so thank you, : )

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4:** Curse and Meeting the King

*LAST CHAPTER*

 _Kronos froze time and left him, Percy and the alpha unfrozen._

 _"_ _YOU!"_ _Kronos scowled and backhanded the man, who rolled and went into a crouch growling. "I told you to protect him!"_

 _"Kronos! Stop please, it's okay!" Percy pleaded in the old tongue and saw his cousin look at him as if he was crazy. "Please, you promised."_

 _Kronos scowled and yanked the teen over to him and looked at the man on the floor._

 _"You'll get your curse soon Hale_

*NOW*

Red and a dark purple fought for dominance as Nyx and Erebus covered the earth, and Artemis brought out the moon, while Apollo was letting the sun set, their chariots hidden by the mist that Iris and the Titaness of the crossroads hid, from the weaker beings.

So among them a man created by a curse set by Zeus ran along the shores of Poseidon's domain. River Naiads swam in the water making it ripple with flicks of their legs as they raced, dashed and played water games.

Derek Hale raced in the woods alone, tree nymphs that he usually never saw waved to him and it made him tremble from the things hidden from him. Percy, his cousin had taught them as much as he could about the Mythology's, and they the pack taught Percy how to survive the world as a werewolf.

*FLASH BACK*

" _Artemis, she is the one who hunts werewolves, rouge ones, usually in the "Kings" pack. They kill without remorse, taking mortals and biting them." Percy said and pointed into the book._

 _It showed a woman with silver hair and eyes, with a band of teenage girls around her._

" _See her?" Percy pointed._

 _It was a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes; she wore silver with a tiara in her hair._

" _Yes" Scott said._

" _That is my cousin, her name is Thalia, and she is the lieutenant of the Hunt, when Artemis is gone on Olympus she is in charge."_

*FLASHBACK DONE*

So with that in mind Derek sat by the shores of the river and waited, for his thoughts to catch up to where he was, with that done, he closed his eyes, only to open them as a bright light, and even with eyes closed he could see.

"Mutt, you are to come with me," power rang through the words spoken.

"And if I don't?" Derek asked.

"Suffer the punishment of my brother, most likely you won't live…"

"Will I get to see my captor?"

"Ugh! You are disgusting; I won't do _THAT,_ with you, just come, my name is Hyperion"

Scowling Derek let his wolf features disappear, standing up with his hands raised. "Good boy" the figure mocked and the light vanished.

Looking up Derek saw the titan with slightly golden and slightly on fire armor, a sword at his side sheathed, black curled hair was messy and his eyes golden.

"I'm Hyperion, off to see Kronos now!" smiling the titan reached forwards took hold of the man's shoulders, and then flashed them off to their temporary quarters.

" **YOU!"** Kronos shouted and stood up from his throne, "you let my Perseus, get bitten! EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HIM!"

Derek choked back a whimper of submission, this man, no titan was surging with power, it filled the room, and made him choke.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't tell pretty lies" (1) Kronos growled. "Its time for your Curse."

Sitting back down Kronos smiled his golden eyes were cruel and hard while he looked down at the werewolf, it made Derek wonder what his cousin Percy; saw in this man to be with him romantically…

"You shall be my guard dogs; you shall serve under Othrys, and protect everyone to the best of your ability, even its kings. Your pack is in with this as well, and when they die, you will come back from Tartarus like all immortal beings." Kronos said and began his curse. _"In Chaos's name I curse the wolf and werewolves, to be Othrys' protectors, no other wolf may harm it, because they are under my control I seal it with the blood of the wolf linage Hale's, and the king of Othrys: Lord Kronos"_

With that using a dagger Kronos took his hand and the mutts gave the knife to Hyperion and he cut them, squeezing his hands Kronos brought them into a circle and the blood was sealed.

Howling Derek crumpled to the floor as the immortals ichor went into his own blood stream.

"Send him to Hygieia (2), she will help him" with that Kronos flashed to his chambers.

 **A/n: right number 1 is from a song called: IDFC, by black bear, and number 2 is a goddess of healing, I have decided that she sides with the Titans in the war.**


	6. Chapter 5: Finding Hales Part 1

**Chapter 6** : Finding Hales Part 1

 **Hot with the big fire place** and hot as his body burned from the inside out the room what he had been transported to and had been forced to kneel before the man who had golden eyes. The others had laughed at his pain, but he could still sense that they were scared of the man with golden eyes.

Derek Hale watched as the man with black hair and golden eyes stare at the drink he held.

It was bitter but sweet at the same time.

"I like it, do you know what it's called mortal?" Kronos asked and tilted the cup until some would slide down his raw throat.

It was raw because he had been screaming as the Titans ichor began to run through his veins. Making his body burn and spasm. He had asked them why it was hurting.

 _Kronos paced in front of his throne and watched as the young man lay spasming on the ground, his eyes flashing red and green._

" _Why, does it hurt?!" he demanded and winced as he tried to sit up._

" _You have immortal blood in your veins from me and your body is rejecting it. Just relax." Kronos said and sneered._

" **Well?" Kronos demanded.** Breaking Derek out of his thoughts.

"Apple juice…. It's got good vitamins for the body."

"Right, well thanks, now keep still. Percy is looking for you." Kronos motioned to one of the many titans in the room to heal him.

This one had silver hair and a bow slung across his shoulder.

 **Percy Jackson stared at the small pack** as they looked in the places that Derek liked, not finding him, they raced to the woods, sniffing out their alpha. The man wasn't in the woods but the consort of Kronos had an amazing smell, from taking immortal blood in him. He smelt another werewolf and he raced off to the smell."Well, we'll well, lookie who has come back!"

Looking up the pack saw Peter Hale standing there hands messy from the kill he had just made, a dead deer lay on it's side and Peter had his claws out.

"Uncle Peter!" Percy grinned and rushed to hug his family and pack mate.

" _Uncle Peter?"_ they mouthed looking at one another.

"What are you doing here Peter?! I thought Derek killed you!" Scott yelled fists clenched in anger.

"Someone I know brought me back to life."


End file.
